Welcome To Sylvester's
by DameDitta
Summary: At 21 and fresh to NYC, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel get jobs in a restaurant called Sylvester's. But their hearts, jobs and health are put on the line when Blaine falls hopelessly in love with a young straight prostitute named Sam Evans and Kurt battles with his feeling of love and hate for angry head chef Noah Puckerman. (Unrequited Love, Mutual Domestic Violence and More.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Main pairings: PUCKURT/BLAM.**

**Multi Chapter Story - Updated Weekly.**

I

The Job Offer.

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel stood outside the looming building on a Monday afternoon with their fingers entwined to silently support one enough. The restaurant looked classy with chrome black bars supporting the large gleaming windows as two glass doors, each with what looked like a blood red jewel as the knob, rested on either sides of the three panes of glass. Placed prestigiously above the minimal but elegant entrance was the word 'SYLVESTER'S' in passionate red block capital letters. Although with all it's exterior simplicity, the place for both boys looked daunting. Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to face each other and gulped as their hands tightened their embrace.

Both men moved to New York City the day Blaine, the youngest of the two, turned 21. After high school, Kurt took over his father's successful tire shop while his dad recovered from a heart attack and a bout of prostate cancer, while super smart, super rich Blaine went on to complete his bachelors degree in medicine in record time. Once Mr. Hummel had recovered completely and Blaine obtained his undergraduate, both boys decided to take a year away from life and start an adventure, and by unanimous decision, they choose New York. That was three weeks ago and along with renting an apartment together, purchasing furniture and gaining membership to their local gym, their savings had almost shrivelled to nothing. Although both 21 year olds had successful parents, they refused financial support in hopes to gain maturity, independence and remain dignified, although they never truly appreciated the amount of money relocating to another state really was. But they were out of Ohio and no amount of struggling would see them go back there.

Kurt Hummel was a slender man with pale skin and shocking blue eyes that twined effortlessly with ripples of emerald and flecks of grey. His petite frame, porcelain skin, multicoloured eyes and combed up chestnut hair often earned him the nickname of '_Edward Cullen'_by his high school peers. That is, when they weren't calling him Fag or Queer. Kurt didn't particularly mind the nicknames and the slurs all to much once it became a constant in his life. Yes he was gay, almost stereotypically so with his love of fashion and musicals, but he was proud to be so.

Unlike Blaine.

Blaine Anderson albeit slight like Kurt, was tight and toned with muscle. Muscle gained from defending himself. Unlike Kurt, the curly raven hair boy wasn't as easily noticed as Kurt for being a homosexual, and in a lot of ways, made him more of a target. Throughout high school, his honey coloured hazel eyes would often be decorated by bruises for being a 'sneaky gay' and he put up with a lot of abuse until one day, he fought back. Although not aggressive by nature, Blaine did what he had to do to protect himself and if that meant training in combat or playing it straight, then so be it.

The two men had known each other since their Junior year of High school when Blaine transferred to McKinley where instantly a friendship was struck up. The two became inseparable and even dated for 15 months before the relationship eased itself into more brotherly territory. Neither felt bitter about to lose of relationship, in fact it made them grow even closer. They brought the best out in each other and leaned on each other for support; Especially when Kurt's father's health deteriorated, leaving Kurt numb and working on autopilot, it was Blaine who supported him through everyday life and helped as much as possible. When Burt Hummel fell into a coma after his heart attack, Kurt had broken, leaving Blaine feeling useless, but as soon as eyelids fluttered and father and son were reunited, Kurt face was golden and it was that image that made Blaine pursue medicine. They were inseparable ever since.

Which leads them to standing outside Sylvester's restaurant in the heart of New York City, after several failed job interviews, hoping and preying that they had found gold in this place.

"Ok, we got this." Blaine shook his limbs as if about to step into a boxing ring. "Go in there, be charming, confident and attentive and try not to worry-"

"That if we don't get this then we'll be living on the streets, selling our clothes?" Kurt offered, pulling his hand out of Blaine's in case the shorter man ripped it out of its socket from the physical preparation.

"Exactly." Blaine stopped and smiled at the brunette. Neither were fooled when his smile made absolutely no connection with his hazel wood eyes. Understanding he was fighting a losing battle, Blaine dropped the happy go lucky act. "How do I look?"

Kurt stood back and looked Blaine up and down appraising at the black suit with a crisp white shirt. Of course nothing was wrong with it, just like the five previous times his best friend had asked on their journey, but he straightened up Blaine's black bowtie that had gone ever so slightly askew in the shaking. He also ran his finger's lightly through raven short curls, predicting that would have been the elegantly dressed man's next worry. Kurt gave him a genuine smile and brushed imaginary lint of his shoulder for good measure.

Blaine opened his mouth to thank his taller friend when a stern voice interrupted him from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" a tall, thin older woman with a short blonde hairstyle asked as she leaned against the glass door, her fingers smoothly caressing the red glass door knob. Both boys snapped to action as if being drilled by a commanding officer. "Let's get this over and done with before you continue to undress each other outside my establishment."

Both boys blanched, an act that went unnoticed by the strict looking woman as she turned and headed back inside the building. Kurt and Blaine practically ran after her frantically.

"We wasn't-" Kurt tried as he flew through the door and nearly tumbled down the flight of red carpeted stairs that were on the other side.

"We're not-" Blaine began before crashing into his suddenly halted friend, who quickly held onto the banister just in time to prevent a nasty and embarrassing accident. The blonde woman paid them no attention as she continued marching down the stairs and into the dinning area.

The place was visually stunning, seemingly under ground level with the high placed windows from the entrance emitting light. The colour theme was evidently blood red, deep black and glass. The candelabra's that hung from the high top ceiling were melted into beautiful shapes with the same red coloured gems as the door knob dangling from them. The tables were of a transparent crystal like quality with chrome frames and the chairs had a gothic feel as the black metal moulded around red fabric. The bar, that stretched almost all the way across the back wall was the same design as the furniture, gleaming off the outdoor light.

"How very Moulin Rouge meets Vampire lair." Kurt said in a voice of deep approval as he reached the bottom of the stair case and studied his surrounding, completely ignoring the impatient looking woman who was seated comfortably at the bar, pouring herself a clear liquid in a martini glass.

Blaine however, did notice the lady and subtly nudge Kurt in the ribs as the pale man's fingers caressed one of the seats in wonderment. Getting all the way over to the bar without touching everything was no easy feat for Kurt, but he suspected the stern look from the woman probably helped him through it as he and Blaine both sat on chairs before her.

"I'm Sue Sylvester, I own this establishment and which one of you are who?" she asked in a clipped tone as she put down her martini glass onto the crystal worktop. Blaine and Kurt babbled there way through introducing themselves separately and Sue's face went from cold to unreadable instantly. "You're résumé 's claimed that Kurt has experience in the kitchen while Blaine has experience behind the bar, am I correct?"

Both boys nodded mutely. Kurt, although a mechanic by trade thanks to his father's rather successful tire ship, volunteered down at the soup kitchen for the homeless on occasions as well as lending a helping hand with the food at charity events for cancer and people with heart problems, both causes close to him because of his father previous medical history. Blaine's mother was Italian and every summer, she, her husband and two children, Blaine and his significantly older brother Cooper, would fly out there. His grandmother, his mother's mom, owned her own bar in which Blaine often helped behind.

"You, boy with skin like porcelain." she wagged her slim finger at Kurt who struggled not to bristle over the term. "You won't be working in my kitchen, so you can forget it."

"Why not?" Kurt asked irritably, his brows furrowed into a scowl.

"Too fragile." Sue shrugged and paused to take a large gulp of her drink. "You're practically trembling over this interview, you wouldn't last two minutes in the kitchen with Noah."

"But-"

"Noah Puckerman is the best at what he does." Sue spoke louder to drown out Kurt's objections. "But he's an angry little shit. A lot of our customers come here just to see him throw his tantrums." Kurt automatically got a sense that this Noah man was like Gordon Ramsey and if truth be told, Kurt wasn't very good at being bossed around like he was an inadequate child. "You can apply for the waiting position instead." she decided and Kurt's tense body deflated. At least he wasn't dismissed immediately. "And you, are you gay?" Sue rounded on Blaine who had wisely remained silent throughout the whole process so far.

Blaine had a split second to make his decision about being truthful or not. Indeed New York was a lot more open minded than Ohio, but he would be a fool if he believed everyone in the city would be so accepting. Of course if he was successful in getting a job here, his sexuality may be difficult to hide over a period of time. "Yes, Ma'am."

"You're hired." she decided with finality as she finished off her drink. "The Young Club bar staff has a lesbian, a bisexual and a straight behind this counter. I need a handsome gay to complete my set."

"Young club?" Kurt asked without his mouth's permission as curiosity overtook.

"My evening staff, 4pm until midnight are all aged between 21 and 25. Better looking, fresher faced staff for our busiest times. Draws in the customers and makes the place more fun." Sue informed in a tone that made her sound bored. "Ever done a waiter's role before kid?"

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately, remembering the charity events. Sue climbed off her stool and stood right in front of him before grabbing his chin and inspecting him for god knows what. Kurt allowed her to do this with only the slightest urge to protest and demand she take her hands off him. It wasn't that the pale boy had much of a problem being touch, although by strangers it was quite alarming, but more he had a problem with being critiqued.

"You'll do." she decided on whatever was going through her head and dropped her hand as she moved back to her seat. "But you gotta toughen up Porcelain. If a customer wants to send an order back for whatever reason, you have to be able to deal with my head chef's rage or else he will eat you for breakfast, you hear?" Kurt nodded, disliking this Noah more and more. Surely Sue Sylvester should be trying to sell her restaurant and it's staff in a positive light right? "Just a couple of things I should mention before I have my assistant Quinn call you tomorrow. You leave your personal lives at the front door, understood? I don't want you coming in all depressed because your cat died or something." the boys nodded simultaneously. "No sex with your co workers. there are plenty of gays out in the city, don't hunt them down in here and let it effect your work. And the last but most important rule, no singing." Sue gave a face of disgust and Blaine and Kurt shared a glance. They both loved singing. "I can't stand it, yet someone it seem the Young Clubbers I employ seem to think they can all sing, but dear god it's just awful."

To be fair on Kurt's part, he had no idea whether he had been hired on the spot like Blaine had, but from the sounds of things, it looked like they had just found their solution to save their apartment. He wanted to dancing and prance around, but with Sue's no singing rule, he doubted it would be appreciated. Blaine was positively bursting with pride at how easy he got his position. Not only had being gay worked out for him in getting a job, but his other team members were also part of the LGBT community or at least comfortable being associated with.

"Congratulations boys." Sue raised her glass in toast. Blaine and Kurt, not having any glasses of their own, just shuffled awkwardly on their stools. "Welcome to Sylvester's."


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**II**

**The New Friends.**

The music is Diamantes became increasingly more tolerable the more Blaine and Kurt drank. Both men had come to the local bar a couple of blocks from their apartment for a celebratory drink after successfully surviving Sue Sylvester's interrogation. Their landlord Will Schuester congratulated them on their achievement and had recommended the bar as good place to have a few drinks. He wasn't wrong. Aside from the dull grey feel to the place and the music from a decade ago, the patrons were polite and the drinks were cheap, so all in all Kurt and Blaine thought they hit the jackpot.

"You're going to be like Sookie Stackhouse." Blaine explained, exaggerating his hand movements due to the alcohol as they sat at the bar. Kurt rolled his eyes at the comparison. A couple of years back, Blaine had come over for a movie night and Kurt had just purchased the first couple of season's of _True Blood_. Blaine protested rather loudly, but after strong persuasion, sat through the terrible ordeal. Only, once it finished, Blaine didn't find it terrible at all and ever since then, had become obsessed with the show, more so than Kurt.

"And you are going to be like Tyra Banks in _Coyote Ugly_." Kurt countered with an amused tone in his voice which turned into a howl of laughter as Blaine hopped off his bar stool and began dancing against it as if it were a stripper pole.

Blaine, no matter how dapper and upper-class he appeared to an outsider, always threw away all inhibitions after a few drinks. After spending his entire life trying to conform to his parents high society way of living, he found alcohol as a blissful escape. No so much that he got dependant on it, but enough to binge and drink excessively when consuming it. Kurt had found drunk Blaine rather difficult to digest at first, but soon became accustom to his spontaneous outgoing ways and learned to embrace it. That is, until it was Kurt's job to get the drunk home, which luckily wouldn't be a problem at Diamantes, considering the close proximity to their apartment.

The bar woman, a stocky lady in her late forties chuckled at Blaine's antic and slide two shots of tequila along the bar to the boys. "On the house Pumpkins, welcome to New York City." she called out through the music and Kurt blew her a kiss in return. The kind natured women had asked why they were so happy upon arrival and when they babbled away the story of their relocation, the struggle and the successful job interview, she embarrassing got everyone in the building to clap for them. It was a cringe inducing yet beautiful moment for the boys. "See that girl who just walked in?" the barmaid asked and pointed towards the door. Blaine and Kurt span around and saw two women, linked together by their arms, smiling and waving at other customers. One was large with glasses and the other as short and Asian. "Korean Girl's name is Tina, her husband works at Sylvester's. Hey, Tina, over here!" the woman ushered, waving for the small Asian to make her way to the bar.

"Shannon." Tina greeted with an infectious smile. "How have you been, Babe? Long time no see."

"Where you been Sugar?" Shannon asked, pouring vodka and lemonade into a tall glass. "I haven't seen you or Mike in here in well over a month." she slid the finished drink over to the girl and then her eyes lit up even more when the large girl came over laughing. "Lauren. It's been even longer for you, how's the wrestling going Honey Bear?" Kurt felt slightly overcrowded and out of place, sat in the middle of the reunion. Blaine alcohol induced state however began feeling the thumpa thumpa of the music and he began wiggling in his seat. Lauren mentioned something about bursting a man's nutsack which made Shannon and Kurt wince. "Look at these two incredibly handsome men." she laughed and gestured to the new boys. Kurt waved and smiled shyly while Blaine went the extra mile and actually stood up and hugged them, much to the amusement of the barmaid and the Asian. "Sue's newest recruits for the Young Club."

Tina span and turned to them. "My husband works in the kitchen there. Mike. You know him?"

"Nope. Don't start until Wednesday. Only ever met Sue. Is she always that awful?" Blaine asked, placing his elbow on the bar counter and chin in his hand.

"Yeah, pretty much. You'll love it though, the Young Club is like a family. What positions did you bag?" Tina answered, reaching for a straw from a tray and placing it into her glass.

"Blaine's a barman and I'm a waiter." Kurt replied. "I original applied for kitchen staff though but-"

"Noah Puckerman?" Tina nodded in understanding and clicked her glass against Blaine's, who held his pint glass out in awareness.

"What is it about him? I haven't even met him or heard of him until day and now he's plaguing my life." Kurt huffed in frustration, grabbing Blaine's glass while the curly haired men let the music overtake him and began dancing around a bemused Lauren.

"He's…" Tina paused and scrunched up her face as if looking for the appropriate word. "He's very passionate." she settled with. "But he does have a sweet side. He was the best man at my wedding because he and my husband are so close." the way Tina said wedding and husband in such a stretched out emphasized way gave Kurt the impression that she had only married recently. Plus Tina looked no older than he was. "But like I said, the Young Club is like a family so they'll protect you if needs be." she laughed lightly to herself but Kurt didn't see the funny side of it at all.

Conversation moved away from Sylvester's after that and Tina started explaining that yes, she had married within the last 3 months and that her and her husband had just come back from the Bahamas' for their late honeymoon. When asked if Kurt and Blaine were an item, the newly appointed barman revealed that they were best friends with a romantic history which the girls gushed at and even Blaine brought up his broken heart due to his ex Jeremiah's cheating ways, which earned him a hug from Lauren, a free drink from Shannon and sympathetic tears from Tina. Kurt was also having a wonderful time in the company of these strangers and thanked the heavens for their arrival because Blaine's mouth was too preoccupied with chatting than he was drinking himself into a stupor. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"We gotta go now." Tina announced loudly to everyone necessary before grabbing Blaine's cell out of his pocket. The curly haired man, who had sobered up considerably since their arrival, seemed confused by the action. "Here's my number, we should hang out again sometime. You bring a few of your friends, we'll bring some of ours and make a proper night of it." she said decisively and offered Blaine his cell back.

"We don't have any friends here yet." Blaine divulged bluntly with an indifferent shrug and tucked his phone away in his shirt breast pocket.

"You do now, Pipsqueak." Lauren laughed and patted both boys on the back in a gesture of farewell. The nickname Pipsqueak was honored to Blaine after Lauren, who was significantly more larger than the others, deemed Blaine to be one of the shortest men she had ever encountered. The 5ft 8 man had been offended at first until Tina revealed that as a wrestler, Lauren knew men the size of grizzly bears.

After parting ways with their newly accustom friends, Kurt and Blaine settled on having a few glasses of water before leaving the bar in its entirety. Shannon demanded they come back in on Saturday to fill her in on how they first three shifts went and Blaine and Kurt were more than happy to oblige. Diamantes was a lovely place full of diverse people with open minds and after battling 21 years in narrow opinionated Ohio, the bar was a welcoming breath of fresh air. As were the friendships struck up by Tina and Lauren so effortlessly.

"Got an apartment. Got jobs. Got friends and a hangout place." Blaine checked them off on his fingers as he and Kurt made their way back to their apartment. "Not bad for less than a month." he praised himself and his friend.

"All we need now is to find love and everything is complete." Kurt replied in a dreamy way as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and cuddled into the warmth of his body. Blaine hummed in agreement and placed a tender kiss on his room mates forehead. "Easier said than done though right?"

"After my business with Jeremiah and yours with Dave I think it's evident that we can not find love this time. It's gonna have to sneak up on us instead of us chasing it." Blaine suggested as they turned the corner to their street. "And if worst comes to the worst and we are still hopelessly single by the time we are thirty, I will be the honorable best friend and purpose to you. So never fear." Blaine joked causing Kurt to groan in disappointment before both men burst out laughing.

**III**

**The Meeting.**

Katy Perry's discography was pounding so loudly through the apartment that if Blaine's phone hadn't of vibrated off the coffee table in the living room than it would have gone unheard. It was Tuesday morning and thanks to sobering up the night before and the euphoria of becoming employed, both Blaine and Kurt were up dancing and singing around the house as the atmosphere crackled with joy. Kurt was in sapphire silk pajamas that made his eyes pop according to Blaine, and the hazel eyed boy was jumping around in his white boxer briefs with his curls untamed. Kurt tried his hardest not to stare as Blaine's bulge bounced along with him in his underwear, but it was pretty hard not to notice. Blaine would make some lucky man very satisfied one day, Kurt determined with a fond smile.

"Hello?" Blaine answered his phone in a breathless voice as he paused his Ipod.

"Blaine Anderson?" a smooth feminine voice came down the line.

"Speaking." he replied shrugging to Kurt who raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

"Good morning, my name is Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester said you should be expecting a call from me today."

"Oh. Hello Quinn." Blaine replied nodding his head at Kurt, who's eyes went wide and skipped over. "I've got Kurt Hummel with me as well." he placed his phone on loud speaker and both boys huddled around it.

"Good. I would like you both to come into the restaurant today at 3pm for your uniform measurements and to meet the other staff of the Young Club." Quinn informed them. "If you're available that is."

Kurt nodded his head frantically and Blaine rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. "Of course we will be there. Thank you."

"See you at three." Quinn said in a cheery voice and ended the call.

"We have four hours to get prepared and travel there." Kurt gasped in horror. "What do I wear?" he was out of the room before Blaine could even begin to howl with laughter.

Blaine turned the music back on and continued his dancing. Unlike Kurt who truly would take four hours choosing an outfit, moisturizing his skin and taming his hair to his ideal style, Blaine could easily get ready within an hour. A shower, a shave and a palm full of hair serum to control his curls on the top of his head. Throughout High School, Blaine wasn't friends with his tresses and hated his frizzy fluffy poodle like curls and constantly plastered them down to his head with an abundance of hair gel. Now, after hearing a horror story from his older brother about overuse of product thinning out the hair, Blaine decided to get better acquainted with his waves. So one day, Kurt gave him a makeover and shaved the sides and back to a close cut and snipped away at the raven locks until only an inch in length was left and then he hummed and ahh'd for a while before deciding hair serum was gentle enough to tame the frizz yet leave the hair undamaged. It had been one of Blaine's most prized possessions since.

Kurt however, rarely listened to anything that came out of Cooper Anderson's dramatic mouth and opted to ignore the shady advice and his hair regime consisted of washing and conditioning, blow drying and straightening with irons, a dollop of mousse, a splash of serum and a fair amount of hair spray to get his chestnut hair to quiff correctly. He had stopped putting on a light layer of makeup to his skin after the rain in Ohio refused to let him get away with it and just thanked the almighty Gaga for his flawless complexion. As much as he hated to admit it, his skin really did resemble porcelain. He favoured skinny jeans above all other pants due to the compliments he received for his long legs and apparently tight ass. Well not apparently, Kurt knew he had a killer buttocks and knew exactly how to highlight it.

As predicted it took Kurt 3 and a half hours to decide on black skinny jeans and a light grey tight fitting long sleeved t-shirt with a baggy neck line which exposed his collar bone and the top of his pale smooth chest. He completed his look with a worn looking pair of black Doc Martens and all in all, Kurt knew he looked hot. Blaine dressed in a blood red polo top and well fitted denim jeans with a zebra print belt and black loafers. Both boys praised each other on their chosen outfit like they did most days and together they walked the short distance from their apartment to the restaurant.

Quinn was lovely. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans with a name badge that informed the world she was the assistant manager. She was 24, blonde, soft green eyes, slim and very, very attractive. Unlike Sue, her approach was kind and gentle but it was easy to tell that she expected to be respected and Blaine and Kurt had no trouble doing so as she lead them into the cloak room and pulled out a tape measure.

"Everyone is lovely here." she said with a warm smile as she draped the tape down Kurt's inner thigh. "Well everyone in the Young Club anyway. The morning shift are good at their jobs but nowhere near as laid back and fun as your lot." she swiped the pen from behind her ear and continued jotting notes in a little flip pad. "Did Sue tell you about the singing rule?" both boys nodded and Quinn rolled her soft eyes playfully. "Ignore her, she just doesn't want to hear it when she's around and she is hardly in during the evening shift. But her other rules apply, a couple of weeks ago, Sugar and Joe were caught kissing in the cloak room and they where fired on the spot. Three years of loyal and dedicated employment lost immediately. Hence the job openings."

Kurt and Blaine shared a nervous look. It seemed pretty harsh yet totally expected of the owner but if Sue could dismiss long term staff so easily over such trivial things like a secret kiss, the boys would have to get a full knowledge of every single rule the building held if they wanted to keep their jobs.

"I know you said the staff are lovely and all I've heard from people is that the Young Club are like a fun family, but are some people better than others?" Blaine asked to fill in the silence that fell as Quinn focused all her attention on her tape, notepad and any random appendage of them both.

"Well, in life you are always going to click with certain people more than you do others. You're Bar staff so you'll be working with Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson. All are easy to talk to although Santana can be abrasive at times and Brittany's not the brightest tool in the shed." Quinn gave Kurt a pat on the ass to indicate she was completely finished taking his measurements and moved over to complete Blaine's as she addressed the paler man. "You're part of the waiting team with Dani, she is lovely and relatively new herself and Nick and Jeff, they come as a package, not much unlike yourselves actually. You'll also be working closely with our bus girls Marley and Unique who wont give you any trouble at all, lovely girls, both of them." Kurt nodded away although half the names she had mentioned had already slipped his mind. He only remembered Dani because she was a newbie too and would have a clearer indication of what it was like on the first shift. Kurt decided to befriend her as soon as possible. "Oh and Noah of course since you will be collecting the food from him."

"Kurt's kind of worried about that actually." Blaine said offhandedly and Kurt's eyes widen in horror and he shook his head subtly, but the damage had already been done. "We're heard that he throws tantrums a lot and shouts."

Quinn laughed softly as she patted Blaine's buttocks and climbed to her feet. "Do things correctly and he's a pussy cat." she paused. "Sometimes. But yes, Noah is the star attraction on this place because of his famous temper. The male customers get a kick out of seeing uncontained rage and the females find it sexy."

"Uncontained rage?" Blaine and Kurt asked in unison.

"Rory was an Irish kid who worked in the kitchen a while back. Nice and all but his accent was so thick that he and Noah or Puck as we call him when he goes all crazy, decided to try smash the kids head in with a frying pan." Kurt gulped. "That's just one out of hundred examples I can use. But don't take anything he says personally. If you have to learn anything, let it be that." Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile at the news. Blaine, being barman had no reason to come into contact with the head chef or his rage, Kurt however, would see him constantly through his shift and Sue wasn't wrong when she determined Kurt as being fragile. Quinn placed the notepad in her back pocket and checked her thin sparkly watch to see the time. "Let's go to the staff room, the Young Club should all be here now ready to work, so let me introduce you to them."

The Young Club consisted of 19 members of staff all together, including Quinn, Blaine and Kurt. There were the two maitre D hosts Rachel Berry and Jesse St James. Both were very smiley individuals and it became apparent very quickly that their favorite topics to discuss were themselves. The bus girls Marley Rose and Unique Adams were polar opposites. Brunette Marley was shy and quiet while dark skinned Unique as loud and extrovert. Dani the waitress was lovely and seemed visible relieved not to be the new girl anymore while Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling the waiters were branded the team clowns amongst the group. Artie Abrams was a wheelchair bound man who washed the dishes and nobody had an unkind word to say about him and Mike the pastry chef, Tina's husband, greeted them like old friends having heard about them from his wife the night prior. Meat chef Jake Puckerman got his position for being the brother of the head chef and Ryder Lynn, who prepared vegetables had a very laid back attitude. Mercedes Jones, a bubbly girl who immediately complimented the boys outfit made up the last of the kitchen team preparing fish based dishes. The bar staff Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson were just as Quinn had described. Santana being the lesbian, Brittany the Bisexual and Finn the straight of Sue's diverse collection. And then there was the infamous head Chef.

Noah Puckerman, unlike the other members of staff didn't get up to greet the two newbie's and instead stayed in his seat with his feet perched on the table, biting his nails disinterested. A very unattractive quality in Kurt's eyes. Unfortunately, that was just about the only unattractive thing about the man. Noah's hair was shaved close to his head and his strong hazel eyes held such a force of authority that Kurt couldn't meet them. He clearly looked after his body considering how tightly his sleeve stretched over his very impressive biceps and his sun kissed olive skin made him look like he had just stepped off the California coast, after doing a photo shoot for men's fitness. Kurt doubted it was the chef's anger that attractive the female cliental. Physically, he was the man of Kurt's dreams, personality wise however-

"Whatever, I'm done here." Noah decided and jumped to his feet, causing everyone to stop chatting almost immediately. "Cool meeting you Ben and Chris." he said in a bored tone and walked out the room, dragging his kitchen staff along with him.

"It's Blaine and Kurt by the way." Blaine attempted feebly to the vacant spot the chef had previously occupied. He turned to give Kurt a look that clearly read 'rather you than me' and the pale man groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Sue also wanted me to inform you that if your available for this evening, you're welcome to a complimentary meal, just so you can see how things are run around here." Quinn informed as one by one, each member of staff left the room to start their shifts.

"Sure, sounds fabulous. Blaine?" Kurt asked and his friend nodded his head and gave a warm smile. "Great, we'll come back in a couple of hours or so." Quinn smiled and gave them both a thumbs up before escorting them out of the staff room, into the dinning area and up the red carpeted stair case.

The rest of the Young Club seemed well underway with their appointed roles, dressed in their all black uniforms and just as Kurt walked pasted Rachel at the door and turned to say a final farewell, he spotted Noah in his white chef uniform in the kitchen, staring at him. He was sure of it and as soon as Kurt locked eyes with him, the olive skinned man dropped his gaze. Although they were a considerable distance from each other and his eyes were hard to make out, Kurt saw him watching and it left a weird feeling in his stomach. A feeling he wasn't sure he liked.

"Oh sorry." a blonde haired man said as he almost walked into Blaine as the duo walked outside into the open. Blaine just smiled as the green eyed blonde young man slipped past him with an older women on his arm. She looked old enough to be the handsome strangers mother, but from the looks of how she was gushing over him, Blaine doubted that very much. The blonde, who had a very kissable looking mouth wore black slacks and a white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and Blaine found himself craning his neck behind him to try get a view of his ass. He had never been so daring as to check another guy out in the open, an obviously straight guy considering his old wife, but the action was not disappointing as he got a nice view of a round firm looking clothed ass just before he disappeared with Rachel saying cheerfully "Welcome to Sylvester's."

"He hates me." Kurt blurted out as soon as they walked across the street from Sylvester's. "I swear he's like a deranged psychopath. He was just looking at me like I was a piece of meat he wanted to chop up. I honestly don't think he should be in allowed kitchen, around knives and boiling water and fires and stuff." he babbled.

"You think he's hot don't you?" Blaine asked, although it was more of a statement than a question, as he held out his arm to flag down a yellow taxi.

"I think he's absolutely gorgeous." Kurt huffed, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to Blaine even if he tried. "That makes me dislike him even more. What a waste of good looks. If I looked like him, I would be the happiest person in the world. _Fucking Chris_. Do I look like a fucking Chris?" he growled in frustration as he slipped into the back seat of a cab that pulled up.

"Quite an attractive bunch aren't they?" Blaine mused aloud, ignoring Kurt's rant. He wasn't just talking about the Young Club but it's cliental if the blonde was any indication. "I feel kind of sexy being a part of the team."

"You _are_ sexy Blaine." Kurt reassured, tapping his friend lightly on the knee. "And some lucky S.O.B is going to remind you of that everyday when you meet him. You never know when Mr. Right is going to walk into your life and turn it upside down."

* * *

Reviews Appreciated.


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

**IV**

**The Meal.**

"Welcome to Sylvester's." Rachel beamed as both boys walked through the glass entrance at 8pm. "Table for two?" the petit brunette asked with a smile that showed her dazzling white teeth. Blaine nodded and both diners were escorted down the red carpet stair case by their host. "May I say, you both look fabulous this evening." she complimented cheerfully, causing Kurt to refrain from rolling his eyes. They were wearing exactly the same thing as when they had met her only hours ago. Whether Rachel's compliment was sincere or just part of her job, Kurt didn't know. But, yes he did look rather fabulous. "I hope you enjoy your experience with us here at Sylvester's." she said in farewell as she directed them over to a table smack bang in the middle of the room.

"Experience?" Kurt asked Blaine in a mock worried tone as they took their seats. "Sounds… interesting." he mused aloud as he took a good look around him. The restaurant was full of diners heavily engrossed in private conversations, pausing only to feed themselves with food that Kurt thought looked absolutely delicious. The demographic for the cliental was obvious to anyone with a set of eyes. 90% of the people in the building, staff included, didn't look a day over thirty. The only older people seemed to be part of mass groups of more younger beings. Kurt was also please to see couples, gay and straight, staring lovingly into each other's eyes over flickering candle centrepieces. The couple next to them were gay, with one greying haired man staring almost hungrily at his companion who seemed no older than Kurt himself. The image made him frown, but he refrained from saying anything due to their close proximity.

"Unique must have been a good girl this year to have Santa bring you two fine men into her section." Unique declared rather loudly as she sashayed up to them, skilfully handling a long silver tray in one hand. She picked a beautiful looking jug of water off the tray and set it down next to the red clear vase that encircled the candle centrepiece and accompanied it with two empty glasses. Then she retrieved two plates of bread and squares of butter and gave both boys a cheeky wink. "Anything you need just let Unique take care of it for you sugar. Dani will be your waitress for this evening." and with those parting words, the sassy black woman was off dealing with a nearby customer.

Kurt, feeling ravenous, wasted no time helping himself to the warm, freshly baked bread while Blaine watched his surrounding. The blonde male waiter, Jeff, walked around the place with a chipper spring in his step and occasional stole a fry or two from customers plates as he passed. Blaine watched on in sheer shock as the recipients of the stolen food didn't even bat an eyelash at the unprofessional behavior. They were a certain distance away from the open plan kitchen which only a wide glass counter separating it from the rest of the restaurant and Blaine could easily make out the kitchen staff laughing amongst themselves as they worked. In all honesty, Blaine was a little disappointed by the scene. Some sick part of him actually craved to see Noah Puckerman's infamous temper in the flesh.

"Hello there." the blonde form of Dani greeted as she appeared before them, looking beautiful if not a little flustered. "Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?" she asked as she pulled a pen and notepad out from a satchel she had around her waist and held it in slightly trembling hands. Neither of the boys having even looked at the menu yet, both blindly order the house wine and Dani jotted in her little pad and disappeared with a weak smile.

"You're going to need to familiarize yourself with the drink menu." Kurt reminded his best friend as he pushed his plate of bread aside. "And I might as well take a gander at what food they serve here." he sighed as he plucked a red, silver and black menu from a card holder Unique had left behind. They began work tomorrow evening and if Kurt hadn't memorised everything on the menu in front of him, he would no doubt feel the wrath of the head chef when having to ask questions. A head chef who was being rather quiet at the moment. Kurt raised his eyes and they found the kitchen. He could easily make out Mercedes and Mike, but Noah was nowhere in sight.

"Why do I get the impression that you not as thrilled about this job offer as I initially suspected?" Blaine asked softly as he took in the form of Kurt, elbow on the table with his pale cheek resting in a tight fist, gazing over the menu looking thoroughly bored.

"Once again Blaine, your powers of observation have vastly improved since our high school years." Kurt droned, not even taking his eyes off the complicated looking list. "The excitement novelty has worn off and I am, for lack of a better phrase, shitting myself."

"You'll be fine." Blaine assured, smiling when Dani brought over two wine glasses filled with pinot. "In a months time you'll laugh about how you're feeling now."

"Are you ok?" Kurt huffed, slamming his menu down on the table hashing and looking up at the blonde waitress. Dani looked completely taken off guard by the action, and so did Blaine for that matter.

"Are- are you ready to order sirs?" she asked in a shaky voice, completely avoiding the question. Her pen hovered over the notepad expectantly, but Kurt was anything if not stubborn. He took in the trembling in her hand, the wetness in her eyes and the quiver of her bottom lip.

"Yes, I would like the lamb shank and for you to answer my previous question." Kurt replied coldly.

"Kurt." Blaine hissed and tried to kick his friend under the table, unfortunately he missed and simply swiped the air. "What crawled up your butt and died?" Kurt continued looking at the waitress, who turned her attention onto Blaine. "I'll have the same please." he sighed defeated and watched the girl sped off with a sympathetic frown before facing his best friend. His frown turned hard. "What the hell?"

Kurt raised his hands and snapped his fingers for Unique's attention, a trait Blaine really hated but had given up chastising years ago.

"What is up with Dani?" Kurt asked the sassy bus girl when she arrived with a smile. "She looks ready to have a breakdown or something."

"See that girl in the corner." Unique whispered as she cleared their table of the butter and bread in an attempt to look busy. Kurt peered around her and spotted a blonde haired woman in her late teens to early twenties. The girl was nibbling away at her food, eyes trained on Dani and a nasty smirk on her mouth. "She found a hair in her food, complained to Puck and he totally tore Dani a new one, in front of everybody. Threatened to cut off all her hair to make sure it didn't happen again. But here's the thing, the hair that was found was blonde." Unique gave Kurt a knowing look as she filled her silver tray. It took a moment for Kurt to decipher the message and look and soon enough, realisation hit him full force. The customer was looking very smug with herself, glaring daggers in Dani, who happened to be the exact same shade of blonde as her. "Some people have been known to come here and purposely be awkward just to watch Puck lose his temper."

"But that's so unfair to us who have to deal with him. Surely he not that thick to not realize?" Kurt snapped, throwing himself back on his chair in annoyance.

"In this industry, the customers always right." Unique shrugged sadly. "Plus Puck has a soft spot for a pretty girl in a dress. I just hope you're not as fragile as you look." and with that, Unique was gone again, leaving Blaine to watch Dani with sad eyes and for Kurt to glare at the sabotaging bitch as he downed his drink.

"I'm going to get us more drinks. I need to see how the bar is run anyway." Blaine decided, feeling rather uncomfortable in Kurt's cold presence and feeling thoroughly upset for their waitress. Kurt just gave a curt nod and went back to reading the menu with a deep scowl on his face.

Kurt was absolutely livid. Livid at Miss sabotage, Livid at Noah Puckerman and Livid at Sue for allowing such treatment to go on. His anger was also mixed with fear. As of tomorrow, he would be Dani. On the receiving end of nasty little people who get their kicks out of watching other people's misery and he would be the one being threatened by the chef. Kurt saw himself as a perfectionist and always gave 110% to whatever task he was working on and he truly had no idea how he would react if someone intentional soiled his work. And then be blame for it by a man who clearly has some severe anger issues, all because he wants to fuck a pretty girl at the end of his shift. The glasz eyed man looked over at Dani's dejected upset figure once more, knowing that come tomorrow, he would probably be looking the same. He loved Blaine and loved his apartment but the more he watched the beautiful girl shake and stutter in fear and humiliation, the more his brain was telling him to quit before he even began.

"Your boy is going to fall at the first hurdle if he's effected so badly over something that occurs so frequently." Santana said with a sigh as she popped open a bottle of the house wine. Blaine turned from where he was at the bar to see his friend and he knew Santana was right. "Hope you have bigger balls Anderson. Just because you're behind this bar, doesn't mean you're safe."

"It doesn't?" Blaine winced.

"Fuck no. " Santana laughed, pouring the wine into two glasses. "Stick with me and you'll be fine." she promised before turning her attention to a man who had just approached the bar. "Hey Sebastian, how's it going with the corpse?" Blaine turned around out of curiosity and saw the man who was sitting next to their table. The one who was getting eye fucked by his significantly older companion.

"Don't remind me." Sebastian grimaced. Blaine wasn't sure his conversation with Santana was over so he just hovered where he was, and to be honest, he was rather intrigued by the tall slender man's behaviour. "I'm going to need a stiff one of each kind to get through this." whatever the hell that meant, Blaine had no idea. Santana seemed to understand though as she poured out a large whiskey and handed the man a little pink pill. Both of which Sebastian knocked back easily. "Gotta get back, money to be made."

"Should I even ask?" Blaine said in confusion once Sebastian walked back over to his companion with a seductive smile on his face.

"Probably not. But you need to know since your gonna be dealing with them both soon enough." Santana shrugged, pouring an extra glass of wine and taking a large mouthful of it. "Sebastian Smythe is a prostitute." Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth parted slightly. "We play host to two of them. Sebastian as you can tell, specializes in men while Sam's clients are woman."

Blaine was so shocked by the revelation. To his knowledge he had never seen a real life prostitute, and now he was supposed to serve them knowingly. The two stiff one's made sense now and Blaine didn't need confirmation that that little pink pill was Viagra. He felt very sick. He had compassion for people who did desperate things in desperate times, but prostitution was just trashy and immoral. "Can't this place get shut down for that?"

"For what? All their doing is dining and drinking. Whatever happens outside this building has nothing to do with us."

"Do they come here often?"

"About 2-3 times a week." Santana shrugged. "Sam and Sebastian are known as the Green Eyed Beauties, they are extremely popular amongst the rich men and women of New York. Some serve drinks." she waved her hand between herself and Blaine. "Some serve themselves."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry but…" Blaine started after he left Santana and went back to their table. He glanced disdainfully at Sebastian, who was licking his lips seductively for the pleasure of the elderly man. "Can we leave please?"

"FUCKING HELL YOU USELESS PAIR OF PRICKS!" a loud, angry roar came from the kitchen as Noah made his first appearance of their visit. It was unclear who he was shouting at out of his staff, but the veins protruding from his neck was a clear sign that he was about to explode. After seeing Dani's reaction, Blaine no longer had any desire to watch.

"Yes." Kurt replied with a set jaw as he stiffly got to his feet.

They were just climbing the stair case when Noah's voice roared through the restaurant once again. "DANI YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE CUSTOMER'S ARE LEAVING BEFORE THEY EVEN FUCKING ATE!"

Kurt froze mid step. He didn't even need to look down to know that Noah was referring to them. When he did look down however, he sincerely wished he hadn't. Noah or monster Puck more like, had his arms outspread on the glass divide counter, looking dangerously at Dani. the blonde scared waitress was at the bottom on the stairs, shaking like a leaf, looking up at them. Her eyes were pleading, begging them not to leave her with the monster.

"Kurt, we can't baby-sit her. She's a fully grown woman." Blaine whispered softly. Kurt knew he was right and no matter what happened from this point out she was destined for a telling off one way or another. But he needed out of this pressure cooker that sparked so many negative emotions in him before he exploded like Puck had just done. So begrudgingly, Kurt sent an apologetic glance to the petrified waitress and continued walking out of the building with Rachel's parting words echoing in both of their ears.

"Hope you enjoyed your experience."

Experience indeed.

**V**

**The Intruder.**

"Porcelain." Sue greeted in an emotionless tone as she pushed past a bewildered Kurt, clad in his sapphire silk pyjama's, and walked deeper into his apartment. The glasz eyed boy remained at his open front door, hand still gripped to the handle and watched the tall blonde woman sit comfortably on his black leather couch. "I need to talk to you and your husband, is he around?" she asked, paying him no attention and opting instead to scan his living room through narrowed suspicious eyes.

"First off." Kurt sighed and closed the door. "Blaine isn't my husband and secondly, how did you find out where we live?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to look casual. In reality, Sue kind of intimidated him.

"I get my head chef telling me that a pair of ungrateful stuck up little fairies stormed out of my restaurant." Sue said in a tone that hid everything as she threw her arm over the back of the couch and eyed Kurt with a very intense stare. "And then I get a phone call this morning from Mr. Anderson claiming that both you and he turned down my very prestigious job offer." Kurt gulped and shuffled awkwardly on his feet, hoping to Gaga that Blaine would hurry up and return from the coffee shop. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire your ass?" Sue demanded in an angry assertive voice, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kurt took a moment to try gather his thoughts, the lack of coffee and Sue's unexpected, mysterious and hypocritical appearance making his brain hurt. Blaine was the one who was better suited to dealing with people in a kind but firm manner, a trait that Kurt has always admired and could definitely use right now. He was also the one who was better with logic, persuasion and negotiation. Blaine had the potential, talent and money to become very successful one day in a business, and Kurt needed that person with him now to deal with the angry, confusing woman in front of him.

Once Blaine and Kurt had left the establishment last night, both had discussed, rather heatedly, the bad parts of the evening. Then Blaine had declared that he didn't feel comfortable working in a place that serves to prostitutes on the clock and Kurt had admitted that he was too petrified of Noah's rage to be able to work functionally. After weighing up the pros and the cons of employment at Sylvester's, both men decided an apartment was not worth giving up their moral values and living in fear. Blaine had been the brave one to make the phone call that led to Sue Sylvester staring dangerously at him in their small living room.

"We just didn't think we were right for the place." Kurt finally said in a vulnerable tone, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. "Neither believe we are cut out for the job and we apologise for wasting your time." Sue's nostrils flared as she sat back down on the couch, just as the tell tale signs of keys rattling came from outside the front door.

"A non-fat… oh dear." Blaine's face fell from his usual cheery smile as he walked through the front door, two large plastic cups in tow, to find the blonde woman he had contacted earlier, on his couch with a death glare fixed on him. "H-how did you find out where we lived?"

Blaine turned a confused and concerned eye to Kurt, who looked completely relieved to see him as he shrugged his shoulders in puzzlement.

"Porcelain, Curly Gay, please have a seat." Sue asked in an impolite tone and patted the cushions on either side of her. The invited men shared a quick nervous glance before both coming to the silent agreement not to take the woman up on her offer. Sue seemed completely undeterred by their lack of movement. "Porcelain." she whipped her long finger, pointing at the nick named pale man so fast that the air whished at the action. "You and you only, tell me why you ungratefully turned down my gift."

"I- oh Noah called us ungrateful stuck up fairies by the way" Kurt informed Blaine, who rolled his eyes, took a mouthful of his medium drip and stared darkly at Sue from behind his cup. "And coincidentally that's the reason I'm not going to work for you. Your chef has a nasty tongue, no respect and a serious anger problem and I do not wish to objectify myself to such abuse." he stated firmly, feeling significantly more braver with his best friend by his side. "You were right all along Ma'am. I'm too fragile to handle it." he begrudgingly added. If his father could hear him now he would be so disappointed that a random stranger could run Kurt Hummel out of a job.

Sue continued glaring at him through narrow eyes for an excruciatingly long time, before turning to Blaine, her face questioning and suspicious.

"I applied to work in a restaurant, not a brothel." Blaine defended and Kurt struggled to keep his eyes from rolling. He understood Blaine's views; didn't entirely agree with them but understood them no less, but calling the place a brothel was a little too dramatic. "Prostitution is illegal. I applied for a job at the restaurant because I thought it was classy and sophisticated but your customers are getting paid to have sex with strangers-"

"You have no proof that they have sex for money." Sue interjected, throwing her hands up beside her and shrugging her shoulders in pseudo innocence. "For all we know, they are simply paying for company. Not much different than a man paying for a meal when out on a date."

Blaine didn't believe that for a single second and neither did Kurt and from the look of accomplished mirth in Sue's eye, she knew it not to be true either. Yet she had a point, it couldn't be proven.

"Besides you can't quit without giving a two week notice. It's in your contract."

"But we hadn't even started yet." Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh Sweet Porcelain." Sue sighed and then lifted her shoulders and scrunched her face as if observing a toddler doing something adorable. "Your employment started the minute you signed the papers at your interview, two days ago. By quitting without giving notice you both will almost definitely be blacklisted from other jobs in the city" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in worry at the obvious threat thrown their way. They had no idea if Sue had the power to influence other employers and were unable to form a suitable argument so they remained silent. Sue smiled widely. "See you boys at 3pm."

"Our shifts don't start until four." Kurt reminded the tall blonde as she rose from their couch and sauntered towards the front door, patting Blaine on his shoulder as she passed him, causing the raven haired man to spill some of Kurt's drink.

"Finn and Nick will be there to show you the ropes and settle you in. Now if you don't mind I'm off to wash off the stench of your mediocrity from my skin."

Both men stared at the closed front door, speechless, in the wake of Sue's departure. They were trapped for two full weeks, held hostage in a restaurant that neither of them liked. Kurt was the first to snap out of his Sue induced stupor and walked past Blaine, grabbing his mocha along the way, and sat in the space on the couch their boss had previously occupied. The Beatles were singing softly in the background from Kurt's Ipod, calling out for Help! And Kurt rolled his eyes at the irony of it all.

"Maybe I can give them some kind of pill that makes them impotent and vomit." Blaine said slowly, referring to the whores that roamed the restaurant. He semi meant it as a joke to make Kurt smile, which worked, but in all seriousness, Blaine just didn't feel comfortable serving drinks to people like that. And don't even get him started on supplying Viagra. Maybe if Santana or Finn could point out this Sam whore, since he already memorised Sebastian's smug face, he could avoid serving them and get one of his colleagues to instead. That was the only thing he could think of for surviving the mandatory two weeks before he inevitably quit.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Kurt growled in frustration and threw his head back, spilling his rapidly cooling drink over his hands. "That man is a monster and no-one seems to have the balls to step up to him and knock him down a peg or two."

"You be the one to do it then." Blaine shrugged as he grabbed a damp cloth from the kitchen and threw it to Kurt, who looked at him with a look that read 'yeah right'. "I'm serious Kurt. Let him know you're working with him, not for him. Demand he treats you with respect like the human being that you are. Like the Hummel that you are.

Kurt opened his mouth to say heaven knows what when his phone began vibrating. Glad for the interruption and excuse not to answer his best friend, Kurt grabbed it and accepted the call without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" came a familiar voice. "It's Tina. From the bar the other night." Kurt hummed in realisation. "Anyway, Mike told me what happened last night and I was wondering if you were Okay?"

"Aww Tina, that's sweet of you." Kurt said as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and continued dabbing at his coffee soaked hand. "Yeah, I'm okay now thanks. It had just been a long day and Noah's angry voice was giving me a headache so we left."

"He scared you, didn't he." it wasn't a question.

"Utterly." Kurt sighed down the phone, grabbing it with his hand again as he threw the cloth on the coffee table in front of him.

"Tell you what. Me and Lauren will come by the restaurant tonight for moral support until you find your sea legs, Okay?" Tina offered.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Plus I get a 50% discount because I'm married to a staff member, so it's not completely selfless." she laughed and Kurt couldn't help but smile like an idiot down the phone to the kind woman.

"Thank you Tina."

"Don't mention it. I'll be there around 8pm. Mike's making the reservations now. See you later and give Blaine my love."

Kurt relayed the message when the phone line went dead and Blaine came to sit next to him, leaning his head on the pale man's shoulders. They both stared into nothingness and a hush fell over them as they both their brains silently asked the same question. How bad could it possibly be?

* * *

Reviews equal motivation.

Next Chapter: their first shift.


	4. Chapter 6 & 7

**VI**

**The First Shift.**

3pm came and went way too fast for the Ohio bred boys with the only comfort that Nick the brunette waiter and Finn the extremely tall barman were incredibly welcoming and seemed genuinely happy to help them with their introduction to the work space.

Finn, in his last year of the Young Club at 25 years old, was obviously a prized possession in the establishment. He wasn't a massive character like Santana or Noah; opting instead to get on with his job and have a good time without causing a scene, but it was clear that he knew the ins and outs of the restaurant better than anyone. He was a great teacher for Blaine; patient, understanding and he seemed to honestly want Blaine to do well. While educating the raven haired man on the mixology of the restaurant's signature cocktails, the tall man with a lopsided smirk engulfed him in a conversation varying from sports to superheroes. All in all Blaine Anderson had a good connection and firm respect of Finn Hudson by the time 4 o'clock came around.

Kurt had been informed that Nick was one half of the double act 'Niff' along with the food stealing blonde waiter Jeff. So when Kurt greeted him and held out his hand in gesture, he almost assumed the waiter would be distant, cold or even a little lost without his sidekick. Kurt felt guilty over his assumptions as soon as Nick pulled him into a friendly hug, grabbed him by the wrist and practically threw him around the room, teaching him everything he needed to know. Kurt had commented how the 23 year old's hyper behaviour was refreshing in which Nick countered, saying this was him being calm and Jeff Sterling was a bad influence on him. Kurt decided to go ahead and like Nick Duval and hoped a friendship would blossom and continue after his pending resignation. He also went on to liking Jeff once the blonde came in 20 minutes before his shift to help out. Kurt quickly decided that it wasn't the blonde who corrupted to brunette, but both seemed to bounce of each other and compliment the other. Although, things did get slightly weird when Kurt joked that they would be an amazing couple if they ever got together. Both Nick and Jeff stopped interacting with each other after that and an awkward air filled the room. Kurt wasn't sure if he had offended them or hit a sensitive spot.

As all the Young Club staff arrived, both newbie's were greeted like old friends and wished good luck by almost everyone. Of course Noah was as hostile as ever, nodding his head at Blaine in acknowledgement and going as far as bearing his teeth menacingly at Kurt. The chestnut fashionista, clad in his black uniform, gave Blaine a nervous glance where his best friend mouthed '_No one pushes the Hummel__'__s around__'_. Seeing a fresh faced Dani was slightly awkward, but she assured both boys that she held no bad blood over them leaving her to Noah's wrath the night before. She still had all her golden blonde hair tied back so Kurt managed to let out a sigh of relief.

Luckily for Kurt, for whatever reason, Mercedes Jones, the bubbly black chef who usually dealt with fish, was out front sorting out the orders and he couldn't have been more grateful. He assumed Sue was behind the switch up and silently thanked the boss for her consideration. Plus, Mercedes was absolutely fabulous and every time Kurt went to her to hand her an order or pick up a dish, she never failed to make him smile.

"Listen White Boy, I don't care how gay you are, if you keep swinging those hips, I'm gonna be forced to tap that." Mercedes complimented with a huge smile, leaving Kurt to blush madly and attempt to calm down his goofy smile as he handed out some gorgeous looking food to a family of 5.

He got lost a couple of times, forgetting where table 31 was or not identifying the meal on the plate he was suppose to be serving, but Quinn, who had been circling the place for the few hours he had been working, praised him on his ability to remain calm under pressure. Kurt smiled and said his thanks but secretly wanted to laugh in her face at her obliviousness. He was a nervous wreck, as he know he would be. He knew it was first day nerves and having been in many situations where he was branded 'the new kid' he knew how to hide it well, but it didn't mean that anxiety wasn't wriggling inside of him.

"Baby, are you settled in?" Mercedes asked in concern when he came over around 9 o'clock with an order of chocolate cake for a lonely young woman who looked as if she had been stood up by her date. Kurt nodded honestly. "Feeling good? Feeling confident?" she pressed on. Kurt looked around at the room and saw everyone in his section sitting in contentment, including Tina and Lauren. so he nodded again, this time with a small proud smile on his face. "Good, because baby, these fools might be enjoying their fish dishes but not even Puckerman can handle them like Mercedes Jones." she laughed and leaned over the glass divide and squeezed his arm.

Before Kurt knew what she meant by her statement, she was gone. He frowned at the empty space she had once occupied and then paled drastically when he saw Noah Puckerman walking towards him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Oh dear.

"Cohen-Chang looks ready to order." Noah said sharply as he leaned against the counter, propped up on his elbows, staring Kurt right in the eyes. Kurt lowered them immediately and heard the chef chuckle quietly at his submissive behaviour. Kurt, feeling completely petrified and angry at the same time span on his feet, raised his head high and walked gracefully towards Lauren and Tina's table.

"Kurt!" Tina smiled brightly, getting out of her chair to hug him and peck him of the cheek, leaving him blushing. "How's it going? First shift and all."

"Feeling nervous, but happy." Kurt replied, nodding his head as if trying to convince himself. "Mercedes is lovely and your husband promised to keep you-know-who on a leash for me."

"Yeah, Mike convinced Puckerman to work out back for a few hours because you were so nervous." Lauren said behind her wine glass. Kurt groaned audibly. For Mike to convince the monster, he must have let Noah know who scary Kurt found him. If that wasn't ammunition enough, he didn't know what was. "Cheers." the larger woman tapped Kurt's elbow with her empty wine glass causing him to give her a confused look. "Oh I'm sorry." Lauren said, not sounding sorry at all. "I though you were made of glass. Now that I know you're not, let Puckerman know or else he will use your weakness to his advantage." it sounded kind of condescending as if she was talking down to him, but Kurt knew the woman was right. Puck was like one of those rabid beasts who could smell fear.

"So what can I get you lovely ladies?" he asked with the smile his job demanded he have. He didn't miss the sympathetic look Lauren shot Tina before staring at her menu, it was sort of a look that said '_he__'__s screwed__'__. _Kurt bristled under the lack of belief but keep his mouth in a smile as he jotted down the orders and reminded them that Marley, the bus girl, was on hand when they needed their bread trays or water jugs topped up.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to Noah, who was smiling at something Jeff had said and handed him the order. Noah just looked at it for a few seconds with a dark frown. "What the fuck is this supposed to say?" he barked, causing Kurt to flinch as he stared at the shiny glass in front of him. The barrier between good and evil, he thought to himself. "Man, your handwriting is unintelligible"

Something inside Kurt snapped, or broke, or crumbled at the insult towards his perfectly presentable penmanship. He had little qualms about Noah pulling him up on not working to his standard, but to go so personal and make stuff up was completely unacceptable.

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly, lifting his head to stare into angry hazel eyes at last.

"You better fucking buck your ideas up, boy." Noah warned with a steely tone to his voice as he passed the order onto his nicer brother, Jake. Kurt noticed how Jake looked at the paper for a split second before easily shouting out the correct order.

"Yes, sir." Kurt mumbled sarcastically, lowering his head to discreetly roll his eyes.

"It's fucking _Chef_ to you, kid." Noah - Puck growled.

"Your wish is my command." Kurt answered through gritted teeth as he looked Puck straight in the eye, fed up of this superior bullshit. "Fucking Chef."

Kurt stormed away from the open mouthed chef and tried to continue on working when the roar met his ears.

"You ungrateful little bitch." Puck voice grabbed the attention of everyone in the room and instead of Kurt getting embarrassed, he got angry. "You come into my place, do sub par work, snap at me and then walk away?"

Everyone in the place turned from the angered man to the heavily breathing waiter, obviously expecting him to break down in tears or something like Dani had done yesterday. _Well fuck that_. Noah Puckerman was a low life bully and Kurt refused to take it anymore.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me do my job, you pompous asshole." Kurt shouted, voice easily bouncing off the walls in the silence.

A collective gasp came from all around him, but he didn't care. He left Lima to escape the bullies, he wasn't going to willingly put himself back into that situation with this Neanderthal. He unbuckled his waist bag and let in fall to the floor with a thud. "Fuck this job and fuck you." he sneered at the chef, who eyes looked almost black, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. He sent Blaine an apologetic glance from where his curly haired best friend stood behind the bar, open mouthed, and walked away. Practically flouncing from the seating area, up the stairs and out of the building. Jesse and Rachel too stunned to even say anything in his departure.

Blaine's initial thought was to chase after his friend, but his legs seemed unwilling to cooperate with him. In fact, he just stood there blankly, too shocked by the proceedings to move. Luckily, the customer he was supposed to be serving was in the same state as him, along with the rest of the restaurant. It was an incredibly eerie feeling, being in a packed out room with nobody uttering a single word or moving a muscle. The only thing non stationary of Blaine were his hazel eyes, which flickered between everyone's opened mouths and quickly found Noah's face. It was hard and cold. Jaw clenched and his temple practically pulsing in fury. Blaine doubted anyone had spoken back to Noah in such a fashion and he was completely surprised himself to find it was fragile, nervous Kurt of all people to take him on.

It was Lauren Zizes, the large woman from Diamantes that broke the silence by letting out a proud sounding chuckle. The sound of mirth seemed to be the signal for everyone to breath again as a loud noise of collective murmurings filled the air. Girlfriends were whispering harshly to their boyfriends. University students were tapping away at their phones or talking excitedly into the mouth piece. Nick and Jeff took to re-enacting the shouting match in whispers to the amusement of several teenage customers and Rachel and Jesse had finally snapped out of their shock to greet newly arriving customers with the trademark "Welcome to Sylvester's."

Puckerman had long since disappeared far into the kitchen.

"Well, I've got to hand in to Kurt." Finn said loudly through the noise of people. "Dude's got some spunk."

"Wanky." Santana smiled and went on the say something to Blaine in an amused tone. But Blaine wasn't listening, his attentions elsewhere.

Walking down the red carpeted stair case, led by wavy haired Jesse, was the blonde haired green eyed stranger from yesterday. The beautiful one with the kissable lips and sexy ass who had an older woman on his arm. There was no older lady dangling off him tonight though., Mr. Green eyes looked in his early twenties, dressed more casually in dark denim jeans and a black shirt with had the top three buttons undone and sleeves rolled up past his elbow. The most impressive thing he wore though, wasn't materialistic, but his smile. A perfect pair of teeth revealed themselves behind his full lips as he swaggered up to the bar, looking completely comfortable and at home. Blaine assumed he must be a regular, thank god. Maybe two weeks wouldn't be so bad if he had this fine specimen to ogle.

"Santana, who is that?" Blaine whispered, interrupting whatever Santana had been rambling on about.

"I just told you." Santana snapped in annoyance. "That's Sam Evans." she shot Blaine a knowing look as if the name explained everything. It didn't, and Blaine's facial expression made it clear to the Latina. "The Straight Sebastian."

_Oh. _Blonde haired, green eyed, gorgeous Sam Evans was a prostitute. _Great_.

"Take it the fresh meat couldn't deal with Noah." Sam laughed gently, nodding his head back towards the entrance. Blaine knew he was referring to Kurt and would have informed the whore that Kurt completely owned Noah tonight, but didn't think he would be able to converse with the blonde without disdain becoming obvious in his voice. So he remained silent.

"Sam." Brittany, the blonde air head bartender squealed as her eyes landed on him as she bounced over energetically. "The Usual?" she asked, already grabbing for a glass.

"Please." Sam replied, looking at Brittany through his thick lashes, pouting as if he were a begging child. Blaine's jaw tighten as he watched from the corner of his eye, only half heartedly listening to his customers order. "Make that two actually Britt-Britt. My date should be arriving soon."

Blaine tried, he really did. He didn't want to make enemies on his first shift and he would have preferred to remain inconspicuous to the prostitutes for as long as possible. But hearing Sam refer to an obvious client as a date made him scoff, loud enough to grabbed Sam's attention.

"Got a problem, New Kid?" Sam asked, resting his arms on the bar and leaning forward slightly, narrowing his eyes in an unfriendly manner at Blaine. The term 'new kid' rubbed Blaine the wrong way completely. This Sam thing was barely any older than he was.

"I don't like you." Blaine answered bluntly, ignoring the warning look Santana shot him. Blaine had no issues with being honest, at least one person between the two of them had to keep their dignity, and lets be honest, Sam lost his a long time ago.

"You don't even know me." Sam replied in slight offence, brows furrowing and lip tightening.

"I know what you are." Blaine shrugged, pouring red wine into a large glass and passing it to his customer. Blaine didn't like making people feel inferior to him, he classed it as a form of bullying, but he couldn't help look Sam's gorgeous body up and down with a disgusted curled lip expression.

"And who are you to judge me?" Sam challenged, not even denying his trade of choice. Like he was proud or something. Blaine didn't get it, couldn't comprehend how the green eyed stranger could show his face in a respectable, mainstream establishment and feel no shame about it. Young, easy influenced people dined here.

"I'm just the 'New Kid'" Blaine replied dryly. Sam looked ready to attack and Blaine thought he probably would have if it wasn't for a beautiful black woman who approached and tapped Sam on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Thomas, not flirting with the bar staff I hope." the woman, who looked in her mid twenties, joked with an amused voice. An older black man who was as wide as he was tall stood behind the woman looking bored with a very thin pale looking lady hanging off his arm. "Trust you remember my parents, Tommy?" She asked, waving her hand towards the man and woman.

"Darling." Sam smiled brightly, pulling the young dark woman into his chest by the waist and kissing her lovingly on the lips. Blaine watched the whole interaction with the utmost curiosity. "How can I forgot the people who blessed me with my beautiful bride to be?" the woman sighed dreamily and melted into the escort's embrace.

Blaine opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he was going to say, if anything at all, but Sam gave him such a pleading look, that Blaine's lips tightened together. The exchange was quick, emerald meeting hazel for only a couple of seconds, but it shook Blaine to the core.

"Her name's Bree." Santana divulged when the party of four walked over to a table, escorted by Rachel. "She's the lesbian daughter of very rich and bigoted parents. She hired Sam a couple of years ago when her parents demanded to meet her boyfriend. Oh course, Tommy never existed, so Sam took the role. Bree's in the middle of making complicated money transfers from the bank of daddy in secret, so when she finally comes out as a lesbian and they cut her off, she isn't left high and dry." Blaine watched the group as Santana spoke. If that was true and Bree and Sam had absolutely no genuine romantic feelings, even in the slightest, they were fantastic actors. "Their 'marriage' is next week, but by that time, Bree will be gone with her girlfriend, her father's money will be gone out of his bank and Tommy will be gone entirely. It's the perfect setup. Her parent's can't even pin any of it on Sam if they find him. For all they'll now, Bree pulled the same crap on him as she did with them."

"So he's a hustler in every sense of the word?" Blaine asked, although he wasn't looking for an answer considering it was staring him right in the face.

"Sam's a good person, Blaine." Brittany defended with a serious tone as she passed a dark coloured drink to a man in a business suit.

"Why don't you buy him for an evening then?" Blaine quipped bitterly.

"If I was lonely or heartbroken I would." Brittany shrugged. Blaine's head snapped around to her. Of all the comebacks and responses, he wasn't expecting that. "I know you don't agree with it and while it's not ideal, Sam provides a really nice service. I don't see him as someone who sleeps with people for money, I see him as a sort of healer." Blaine was captivated in what the blonde barmaid was saying, yet not understanding any of it. "Temporarily gluing together someone's shatter heart or allowing a person to escape their own personal loneliness."

"Sam and Brittany go way back." Finn informed as he passed them in the narrow workspace.

"I've known him for years and I can honestly say that I've never met a more loving man." Blaine had to seriously bite his tongue in case he said something insulting at Brittany's words, but the blonde continued without noticing. "In high school he had a fair amount of girlfriends, adored each of them and devoted his time in making them happy. However, every girlfriend he had either lied to him, cheated on him or just dumped him with no explanation." Brittany sighed and dropped her shoulder, turning from Blaine to look over at the prostitute in the dining area who was well and truly charming Bree's parents. "Who knows more about a broken heart then the broken hearted, right? That's why his so good at his job, because deep inside, he's just as lonely as them."

Blaine, for the first time ever, had no comment to say on the whole Sam Evan's thing. Although how Brittany explained it, it did actually kind of justify the blonde's actions, but Blaine wasn't sure if he believed it. Looking at the man now, he seemed so happy, so secure in himself, so bloody beautiful that the barman couldn't even imagine the man with the sparkling green eyes to be hiding his own deep pain.

"Like a recovering alcoholic having a sponsor who is also a recovering alcoholic? Because the sponsor's been in that position and understands it better than anyone else?" Finn asked, with a thoughtful look that made him look like he was in acute pain.

"Yeah. I'm not saying all escorts are like that, but that's how I see Sam. Boys like Sebastian only like the sex and the cash but Sam's healing hearts."

"Sebastian's just a slut." Santana huffed loudly, slapping a wet cloth against the glass counter, causing the other three worker to jump. It was only then that Blaine realised that during Brittany's tale, she, himself and Finn had completely stopped working, too engrossed in the story, leaving the Latina to tend bar alone.

"Shit, I didn't even tear him down and I feel bad." Finn mumbled, getting back to work and casting Blaine an awkward look.

And that's exactly how Blaine felt; Awkward and very, very confused. Emerald met hazel several times throughout the night, Blaine simply watching and observing and Sam challenging the curly haired man to say something. Sam even came to the bar alone, before he left with his imaginary family and drank a small glass of whiskey. Blaine didn't serve him, and neither spoke to each other throughout the drink, but the tension was felt by everyone in the vicinity. What Blaine couldn't decided however; as he watched Sam link arms with Bree, help her up the red carpeted stairs and cast one final look in his direction before exiting the building, was what kind of tension it was.

**VII**

**Now What?**

Kurt had never been fired before, considering all the work he ever did previously was either family run or charity based, so he didn't really know the protocol of it. He was unsure whether Sue would phone to inform him, email him, visit him, or just ignore him completely in hopes he got the message. And what would he do with the uniform that currently lay crumbled up on the floor at the end of his bed? Did he get to keep it or was he meant to hand it back in? Did he just give it to Blaine, who didn't fuck up his first shift, and let the amber eyed boy return it? He hoped he would at least get paid for the 5 hours he worked, not including the hour introduction, but Sue Sylvester was an unpredictable character and Kurt had no idea where he stood with her. Neither did he know where the stood with Blaine at the moment.

Last night, Kurt had gone to Diamantes after storming out of the restaurant and got rather hammered, courtesy of Shannon Beiste, the burly barmaid, and by the time he staggered home, Blaine was passed out on the couch, still in his black uniform and a worried look sketched on his sleeping face. Blaine had told the pale boy not to let Noah push him around and Kurt guessed his friend got what he wanted. Maybe it was a bit too much, but hey, Kurt was anything if not dramatic.

He had felt trouble brewing in his gut the second he saw Mercedes trade position's with Noah Puckerman. He knew he couldn't escape it. The way those dark hazel eyes pierced into him as he approached the counter, like he was silently waiting for Kurt to crumble at his mercy. Like a predator hunted its pray. Those dark eyes, the same colour as Blaine yet holding none of the warmth drove him crazy and he knew that by the end of his shift he would have been sank if he didn't try to swim.

And then Noah struck, smelt the vulnerability and pounced, yet Kurt just refused to play victim anymore. He wasn't in high school, he wasn't in Ohio and he certainly wasn't beneath Noah no matter what the head chef thought. So they had duelled with words as rage and fire coursed over him, stepping up to the dangerous man and refusing to comply with his absurd dominating ways. Kurt wasn't submissive by nature, he was strong, stubborn and bitchy and if Noah thought he could walk all over him, he had another thing coming. So Kurt fought back, and in a sick and perverted way, it made him feeling empowered, masculine and incredibly turned on. He might not be submissive, but he was far from dominant, yet somehow, screaming his frustration at a handsome looking man had made heat curl up within his lower stomach and settle in his groin. It horrified him to think that his argument with Noah had actually aroused him. And that was why he had needed a drink as soon as fresh air hit him.

Now he was perched on his elbows against the island in the kitchen with a scolding hot coffee in his hands, battling a hangover in nothing but a towel covering his modesty from the shower he had just taken. Blaine was at the gym according to his note that he left Kurt that simply explained his absence and reaffirmed his love for the pale boy and promised a chat on his return. And it was a chat that Kurt was looking forward too. Blaine was his best friend and his confidant, he would tell him everything from the arousal to crying happy tears into Shannon's shirt at being so drunkenly overjoyed to have met her. Plus he wants to know how the amber eyed boy's first shift went.

His phone rang out the song he had chosen for Tina's call _'__I follow Rivers__'_and he sauntered over to his coffee table in the living area and answered it with a sigh.

"Hey Tina, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it Kurt. It was really hot actually." Tina giggled down the phone like a young teenage girl. Kurt frowned and looked at his cell as if it had personally offended him. "No, I'm calling to offer you and Blaine over to ours this Sunday for dinner. Get to know you better and all."

"Oh-"

"Great, well I'll get Mike to give Blaine the deets later tonight, and I expect to see you on Sunday. Gotta run, love ya."

The phone line went dead, not that Kurt was entirely surprised. He was kind of used to Tina by now and her odd 'this is how it is, no questions asked' attitude. Kurt actually found it rather refreshing actually.

His first dinner invite in New York City. Safe in the presence of no-one but himself, Kurt did a little happy dance as he walked over to his room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

The gym was near enough smack bang in the middle of Blaine's apartment and place of employment, so really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he saw a few familiar faces in the elite leisure centre, but he couldn't help his eye widen when he saw Sebastian the gay prostitute and Rachel Berry, Sylvester's host, chatting away as they worked the treadmill. He understood that Sebastian and Sam were regulars at the restaurant and therefore knew of the staff members, but the way the lanky brunet and the shorter brunette were laughing with one enough at ease was a bit alarming at first. So Blaine ignored them considering it was probably rude to just interrupt their conversation. That and the whole Sebastian's profession thing.

Last night, after his shift, Blaine went home and thought long and hard about his morals and beliefs on the oldest profession in the world. He could admit to himself that he felt bad for judging Sam in haste, especially after Brittany's tale of the tormented heart, but he wasn't sure if his judgement was entirely wrong in general. But even with his ever-growing grey area for the man with sun kissed blonde hair, Sebastian's reasons were purely for pleasure and payment, something Blaine still saw in black and white.

"He's only got a couple of months left until he's out of the Club, so.." Blaine heard Rachel saying breathlessly as he walked past the treadmills to the punching bag on the far side of the room.

"You want to make sure your body is as tight and firm as he remembers?" Sebastian supplied in an all too filthy way for Blaine's liking. Rachel just giggled and then sighed while Blaine busied himself by wrapping tap around his hands and knuckles.

"You know, he really thought this job would destroy us if I joined." Rachel said. "But we were struggling and I had no choice. Beside's I told him, if we loved each other enough, we would be with each other again once he's out of the club."

"And do you?" Sebastian asked. "Still love each other after 2 years apart?"

"More than ever. Seriously Seb, in the last two years, I haven't even felt the urge to look at enough man and I know Finn only has eyes for me, if anything, this just reassured me how much he cares."

Blaine knew he must look pretty suspicious, looking at a punch bag with no intention of hitting it as he eavesdropped, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Rachel and Finn were a thing? Or at least would be if it wasn't for their jobs. Blaine could admit that apart from the prostitution in the place, Sylvester's wasn't bad at all, but what power did the place have that kept the staff so loyal that they put love on the back seat to work there?

"So you're not secretly fucking him still?" Sebastian asked shamelessly.

"Wouldn't risk it. Besides trying to get Finn away from his partner in crime is a mission in itself. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were sleeping with each other." Rachel laughed loudly at this, Sebastian following suit while Blaine frowned in confusion and decided to jab the bag in front of him a few times in the silences between the brunette's conversation.

"Finn would be one lucky bastard if he was." Sebastian let out a filthy moan that made Blaine wince. "What I wouldn't give for a night with Puckerman."

"Well you missed your chance Seb." Rachel teased. "According to Finn, Noah went home last night and watch a load of dirty movies. Finn heard it through the wall. Apparently it's been a very long time since Noah's been horny and not satisfied himself with a person."

"Probably that new bitch waiter got him hot under the collar and he had an angry wank." Blaine bristled at the description Sebastian gave Kurt. "I saw him the day before, dining with that other man, the hot curly haired dream." Blaine froze.

"Blaine? The new Bartender?"

"He works there?"

"Yeah, started yesterday with Kurt." Rachel disclosed and Blaine felt himself leaning in to hear more carefully. "Finn told me he seems really cool. Plus he's gay."

"Mmmm" Sebastian moaned like a porn star. "I'm coming in tonight. I'll charm my way into his pants by the end of the night, for sure. Yep, I can already taste that delicious cock in my mouth-"

"Sebastian." Rachel exclaimed in horror and Blaine had heard enough. Swallowing the urge to punch the man who was objectifying him, he stormed past them, not even bothering to hide himself from view and left the building feeling violated and dirty. Rachel's gasp of recognition didn't even reach his ears.

* * *

"This is insane." Kurt huffed and throw himself back onto the couch just as Blaine walked into the apartment, out of breath. The curly haired man stop in his tracks as he saw Quinn Fabray and Jesse St, James in his lounge. "They are here on behalf of Sue to inform me that I haven't been fired." the frustrated man told his best friend.

"The best part is that we are completely booked tonight as well." Jesse said with a smile so optimistic it looked completely false. "Everyone is buzzing about the new waiter with balls big enough to clash with Noah Puckerman. Everyone wants to see what happens next." he gushed and clung onto Quinn's blouse, much to her charging.

"What Jesse is trying to say is that your argument with Noah was so unexpected and new, the customers from last night went online and shared the experience on our website. Yesterday we were 70% full at our peak, tonight from the reservation list alone, we are turning people away due to popularity." Quinn shrugged as if showing indifference and she peeled Jesse off of her. "Sue thinks people will be coming to see a new show. People were happy with Noah's rage, they'll be dying in their seats when they see the fragile new kid fight back. Her words, not mine."

"Wait, are you saying that not only has Kurt escaped termination, but he is being urged to explode like he did last night?" Blaine asked in confusion, Kurt looked how he felt and the two blondes nodded in confirmation. "But what if Kurt doesn't want to argue? What if neither he nor Noah want to put on a show?"

"That's the best part." Jesse squealed in delight. "Everyone can feel the raw hatred and mutual disrespect between the two of them. Put them in a room together long enough and they'll end up killing each other. To them it will come naturally, while everyone else sits back and enjoys."

"So you want me to be angry and stressed and cry and scream, just so you can book more tables?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Jesse nodded eagerly and Quinn, not so subtly, nudged him in the ribs.

"But you can't just storm out again." Quinn informed in a sweet innocent voice. "It's unprofessional."

Kurt and Blaine scoffed. The blonde assistant manager choose to ignore them.

"See you both at 4pm." and with that, she floated out of the room with a bouncing Jesse behind her.

Nothing was said in the wake of their departure, Blaine just moved across the room and sat next to Kurt, resting his head on the pale slender shoulder offered to him. Both remained silent as they thought of their dreaded upcoming shifts. Kurt with the pressure to lose control and battle against the fiery enemy and Blaine with the knowledge that tonight a male hooker had him in his sights.


	5. Chapter 8 & 9

**VIII**  
**Rage and Lust.**

"…I don't actually think anyone has a choice, you know how she gets when she sets her mind to something." Noah overheard his pastry chef say as he walked out of the staff room, tying up his chef whites.

Unlike the rest of the Young Club, Noah didn't start work until 4:30 on Sue's command, even though he was expected in the building half hour earlier like the rest of his co-workers. The thirty minutes were awarded to him not long after he started at Sylvester's where it became evident that the tanned man had an apparent anger problem. The thirty minutes were nothing more than a cool down, where Noah was instructed to sit on his own, smoke a few cigarettes, relax and get himself into the right mind set for his shift. Of course it hardly ever worked, because there was no anger issue to tame. Noah was a perfectly laid back individual in his personal life, it was his passion for work and the incompetence of other's that fucking pissed him off.

He suspected Sue liked his angry moments anyway, because if she didn't, Noah was sure his ass would have been fired a long time ago. But after demanding that pale waiters return tonight, Noah knew for certain that Sue strived on his bursts of rage.

He had phoned her this morning to complain and demand that she replace that bitchy little diva but she had point blank refused, saying that this Kurt was a delight to have and it would do well for business. Noah had informed her that he wouldn't edit himself or calm down if the pale waiter pissed him off again, promising to fuck up his shit if necessary and Sue had practically had an orgasm down the phone to him.

So Kurt Hummel was in the building solely to pissed Noah off it would seem, and the head chef doubted the half hour relaxation was going to do any good for him from now on. That pretty little waiter with the bitchy attitude was just asking for trouble and Noah had no problems causing it. If Kurt though he was going to make his life hard, he had no idea what was about to hit him.

"What we talking about Mike?" the head chef asked as he strolled through the kitchen towards the front counter, where Dani was standing, observing Santana with dreamy eyes. Noah growled at her to get her attention and the blonde waitress squeaked in shock and dashed away back into the main restaurant area. Prime example of incompetence.

"Well you can count me in boo." Mercedes smiled, pointing her fish gut covered knife at Mike and winking.

"Yeah as long as Tina's cooking." Artie, the wheelchair bound dishwasher joked. "I've tasted your food Mike and there's a reason you only specialize in desserts, bread and pastry." this received laughter from everyone but Noah, who was quickly growing irritated.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" he shouted harshly, causing everyone to shut up immediately, including half the diners in the main room. But the silence amongst his kitchen staff wasn't a fearful one. They were well accustom to Noah's ways and had all been his friend for years, his brother a lifetime. Mercedes was throwing his a 'bitch, please' look, his brother Jake had an unimpressed brow raised and Ryder just yawned in his face. Okay, so maybe ignorance annoyed Noah too, but that wasn't a crime.

"Tina's having a dinner party on Sunday and you're invited." Mike informed the hazel eyed chef slowly, causing Noah to frown disdainfully at his friend for the patronizing tone.

"Hello?" came an agitated snappy voice from behind him. Spinning around, Noah groaned aloud when he saw the pale waiter staring at him coldly, flapping an order form in front of him. "About time." he muttered as Noah snatched the paper from his long slender fingers.

The chef looked down at the order and read two serving of paella, one lamb stew and a tray of garlic bread. "What the hell is this supposed to say?" he snapped purposely, knowing it pissed the waiter off. "You obviously didn't storm out of here like a fairy princess yesterday to practice your handwriting." he teased in an angry tone that came so naturally due to the genuine rage he felt just from the blue eyed waiter's bitchy posture of cocked hips and folded arms.

"Puckerman, maybe you should leave the kitchen and go back to school as you obviously have difficulty reading my perfect penmanship." the waiter snapped icily, narrowing his eyes and curling his pink lip in apparent dislike. Well good, the feeling was mutual. The rest of the restaurant and Sue might see this as a performance or whatever, but to Noah, this was real. The hatred between him and the lithe server was genuine and he said as much.

"Listen here Princess, because I'm only going to warn you once." Noah growled in a whisper, for the waiters ears only. "I don't like you, in fact I strongly dislike you bordering on hate and if you fuck up my job or working environment, I'm going to come after you personally."

"Is that a threat?" the slender pale man leaned in bravely, staring Noah right into the eyes. "You think because you got all these bad boy muscles that I'm frightened of you?" his voice wavered slightly at the end and Noah was unsure if it was due to the fact that the server was indeed frightened, or shaking from barely controlled rage.

"It's a promise to smash your pretty little face in if you get in my way."

"Drop the cry baby attitude and I might." the princess snapped back. "this is a place of employment, not a rodeo darling. Although you wouldn't like entirely out of place in a barn."

And that's how it went on for the rest of their shift. Kurt would come to the counter with an order where Noah would insult his writing and when Kurt came to collect food, he would look at it unpleasantly causing Noah to bark at him. The only break the chef got from the waiter was when the pale man decided to take a twenty minute time out at the bar and drink a few glasses of whiskey. Of course the princess got braver after some Dutch courage and began insulting Noah's family with the chef retaliating and degrading Kurt's appearance. Two screaming matches happened which enthralled the diners, both about Kurt's incompetence and Noah's ignorance and everyone left the restaurant satisfied. Apart from Noah and Kurt, who left in foul moods made even fouler when reminded that this is how it was going to be from now on.

* * *

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Sam sighed fondly as he and Sebastian walked across the street to Sylvester's entrance. It was almost 9pm and the tall lean brunet was already running on half a bottle of vodka. Sam, being the good friend he was, offered to be designated driver, although Sebastian knew full well that the blond was only accompanying him to watch him fail. Which he wouldn't.

"What can I say? My cock is in love." Sebastian answered as he walked with a skip in his step, flashing Sam a smug smile as his wingman opened the door for them.

"Welcome to Sylvester's." Rachel beamed at the boys before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Play nice Sebastian." she warned, knowing full well that his visit would be spent at the bar. She led them down the stairs, without instruction.

"He's an asshole." Sam informed, giving a small wave to Brittany, the only bartender to have spotted their entrance so far.

"In case you haven't realised yet Sammy, I have a thing for assholes." Sebastian purred, feeling no need to keep his voice down the closer they got to the bar and the curly haired newbie who was in too deep a conversation with a customer to notice them.

"He wont touch you." Sam whispered before bending down and kissing Rachel on the cheek as she made her exit back up the stairs,

"You seems so sure."

"I am. He thinks what we do is 'disgusting and inexcusable'"

"No, he think what you do is disgusting and inexcusable." Sebastian agreed as he sat down on the bar stool, grabbing the attention of Santana. "And I happen to agree. Anything that involves a pussy is morally wrong." he finished, screwing up his nose in distaste.

"Someone mention pussy?" Santana asked seductively as she rested her elbows on the bar and leered at the Green Eyed Beauties with smoky eyes. "Definitely seems like the most interesting conversation in the room." she puckered up her lips teasingly and both Sam and Sebastian gave her a light peck. "No work tonight boys?"

"All pleasure this evening Tana." Sebastian smirked, winking at the lesbian Latina who bite her lower lip flirtatiously. "Talking of which, I want curly to serve us this evening." he instructed, pointing his head to Blaine who was oblivious and still talking to his customer, which on closer inspection, happened to be that pale new waiter.

"Kurt, Marley!" Jesse St. James called out from behind them, causing the waiter to groan, down his amber coloured drink and smile weakly at Blaine in farewell. It was then, when Blaine turned around, that he came face to face with Sebastian and Sam, causing him, for whatever reason, to blush attractively, much to the delight of Sebastian.

"They're requesting you bitch." Santana informed Blaine, sending him a pointed look which Sebastian couldn't decipher. Blaine let out a deep breath, instantly drawing the lean escort's attention to his cupid bow lips. Sebastian was pretty sure he moaned aloud at the sight. God, the hazel eyed boy was delicious.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Blaine asked in a somewhat cold tone, a fake smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"The usual." Sebastian purred, leaning forward on the counter and smirking sensually at the barman.

"Which would be?" Blaine asked stiffly.

"Large whiskey and a bottle of beer." Sam answered with a bite to his tone. Sebastian just rolled his eyes. What was with all the animosity? Sebastian threw his friend an annoyed glance while Blaine turned his back, a look that clearly read: don't mess this up for me. Sam obviously got the message, sighed and quickly called out to Blaine. "The beer on the bottom shelf, please."

Sebastian could not have asked for a better wingman as he watched Blaine bend down low to the bottom of the fridge, giving him a perfect view of a nice tight looking ass, illegally covered by black pants. The sight was cum-worthy and Blaine seemed completely oblivious.

"Put it on my tab. The name's Smythe. What's yours?" Sebastian played dumb when Blaine returned with their drinks, jaw set and eyes cold. The look didn't deter Sebastian in the slightest, in fact, the look aroused him further.

"Blaine." was the blunt, sharp response. "Or New Kid." his eyes glanced darkly at Sam, who groaned in a bored tone. "Which means I can't actually afford any of you two until I get my first pay check. Sorry." the curly haired man sighed in mock sadness and moved along the bar to serve another customer. Sebastian narrowed his eyes dangerously at his retreating figure. Bitch had a nasty mouth and Sebastian's brain melted at the thought of what it could do.

"I'm not sitting here to be insulted all night, I can well assure you." Sam warned, his voice clearly showing his irritation. Sebastian didn't feel insulted at all, he liked the snaky banter. Seb knew Sam was ashamed of what he did for a living and that was why he got so defensive all the time.

"Blaine!" Sebastian necked back his drink, reveling in the burn, and waggled the empty glass in the air. Blaine growled lowly and stormed back over to them with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, the fake smile well and truly gone. "Come on Killer, you really think just because we get paid that we aren't the sexiest men you've come across?" he purred the word 'come' and Blaine got a pained expression in his face.

"About as sexy as herpes." Blaine replied flatly. "Which is pretty ironic really." he lowered his eyes to Sebastian's crotch area and sneered. Sebastian gaped. This man was gonna be a handful for sure.

"Listen new- Blaine." Sam sighed, placing his bottle down on the bar heavily, causing both Blaine and Sebastian to look at him. "You obviously have a massive problem with us because of our line of work. But who are you to be so judgemental?" he asked gently, raising an eyebrow and causing Blaine to redden around the cheeks. "Surely you of all people know what it's like to be stereotyped and face prejudice from strangers. We come here for a drink and to chill out. This was our space long before yours. I'm more than willing to share it with you, but please don't make it unwelcoming or uncomfortable for us."

Sebastian, Brittany, Santana, Finn and even a couple of customers all turned to Blaine to gauge his reaction. Blaine looked about as red as a tomato thanks to his embarrassed flush and if Sebastian wasn't so intrigued for the response, he probably would have tried imagining how far down that blush went. As it was, he remained silent, eyes trained on Blaine. Everyone was observing Blaine expect for Sam, who was fiddling the corner of the label on his bottle of beer.

"I-um." Blaine started, hazel eyes widen and mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I didn't- I wasn't." he closed both his eyes and mouth for a second, obviously trying to regain composure. "I'm sorry." he finally whispered with such a sincere tone, causing Sebastian to smirk, Brittany to sigh in relief and Sam to snap his head up to the curly haired man.

"Thank you." Sam smiled gently, a true honest smile. Had Sebastian not been so occupied with drooling over Blaine's blush covered neck, he would have saw Blaine's honey eyes flicker down to Sam's lips momentarily, as it was, he missed it completely. "I'm going to go." Sam sighed, patting Sebastian on his shoulder, snapping the lanky man out of his stupor. Sam did look pretty exhausted and worn down, but Sebastian's goal had yet to be reached, so he simply nodded in answer and watched the blond walk up the red carpeted stairs before rounding back on Blaine.

"I'll give ya a blowjob for free." he offered with a smirk. His request was met with a scoff as Blaine turned his back on him and busied himself with the cash register.

**IX**  
**The Knight in Blonde Armour.**

As much as Kurt would deny it under torture and never admit to anyone, not even Blaine, he actually found himself oddly fond of his job. Wednesday's shift had been awful yet exhilarating, Thursday's shift was the same and so was Friday's. Sylvester's made him feel alive. The customers were friendly and rowdy, the food in which he sampled had been divine and his co-workers were a great laugh and pleasant company. Even, and this is the bit he would deny forever more, the verbal attacks back and forth with Puck had him buzzing with intoxicating adrenaline. Kurt, who was usually placid and steered clear of confrontation, found himself almost begging Puck for it and seeking ways to enrage the Chef. It made him feel empowered and oddly aroused when he got a raise at out the tanned man like no other could produce.

It was now Saturday evening and the pale waiter was preparing to have a few drinks down at Diamantes with some colleagues. Apparently most of the men of the Young Club were going to a strip club tonight, so the ladies, and Kurt, were having a girls night out. Blaine, who seemed genuinely exhausted and felt a little under the weather, wasn't in the mood for either so was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching boring Television, much to Kurt's disappointment.

"Please Blaine." Kurt whined as he threw himself on the couch and half onto of his best friend. "Marley and Dani have already bailed and we promised Shannon anyway."

"Kurt, get off." Blaine huffed in genuine annoyance, pushing the slender figure off of him. "I'm sick and tired. Let me rest. Go have fun, get drunk and tell Beiste I'll make the next one."

Kurt pouted childishly. "I hate you."

Blaine poked his tongue out juvenilely and hid under the blanket with a small groan. Kurt decided to take sympathy on his best friend; he had had a particularly hard shift last night. The rare homophobe came into the bar and demanded no-one touch his glass or drink apart from Finn. Santana, Brittany and Blaine had been subjected to an abundance of slurs, becoming more vicious and personal as the homophobe drank. Once the man decided spitting on them would be more entertaining, the usually calm and collected Finn lost it. The tall man jumped over the bar and with the help of Noah, physically threw the man out of the building. The act of pure testosterone had aroused many people in the restaurant, if the moans, looks and gushes were taken into account. Rachel in particular had become madly flustered, gaining the attention of many and successfully giving Kurt time to readjust his pants, wipe his drool and put his eyes back in his head. Blaine's shift only got worse when Sebastian came in shortly after and continued on his crude pursuit.

Kurt, dressed in black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a Jack Daniel's logo white wife beater that was several sized too big for his petite frame, arrived at the local bar within 20 minutes to be bombarded with the Young Club girls who looked like they had started the party without him.

"Gotta catch up, Porcelain." Santana demanded once she backed out of a hug and strode over to the bar, random men's eyes following her every more. The Latina with razen long hair, wore it down and in curls. Kurt liked the change a lot. In fact, all the girls, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes and Unique looked ultra glamorous outside their work uniform. "Here you go Bitch." the Latina called out as she made her way back through the crown with four shot glasses strategically held between her fingers.

Kurt took them all greedily without a second thought. He tasted whiskey in the first, Vodka in the second and in the other two, he had no clue, but from what the burn felt like, he knew it must have been strong.

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning." Kurt laughed happily as the girls dragged him over to the bar where Shannon winked at him in greeting. "We are going to be so hung-over."

"It's alright, Tina cooks the best hangover grub." Mercedes assured with a smile as her body swayed with the music of some trashy old skool song.

"Is the whole Young Club going?" Kurt asked.

"Yep!" Unique nodded, a glass of wine waving happily in her hand. "And their other halves for those fortunate enough to have them."

"Oh my Gucci and Prada, I don't have anyone." Kurt gasped as warmth spread through him, the alcohol beginning to work as Brittany ordered him a large glass of wine. "Neither does Blaine."

"Most of us don't." Brittany informed, looking slightly uncomfortable, yet Kurt had no idea why. "The only people who ever brings anyone is Artie, who brings his long term girlfriend Jordan. Oh and sometimes Noah will bring one of his hook-ups from the night before or someone he's planning on having that night. But the rest of us fly solo."

"So everyone in the young club is practically single sans Mike and Artie?" the girls nodded their heads, mixed emotions varying on each girls face. Kurt felt unexplainably emotional. "Why?" he sniffed, flapping his hand in front of his face to fan away oncoming tears with one hand and downing his drink in the other.

"Because the Young Club is a very prestigious, well respected and famous club that everyone wants to be a part of." Rachel said in a rush, smacking her hand down on the bar in apparent anger. "Those who do get into the club bond with each other on such an intense level, like a family, that certain emotions are created that can't be seen through because of Sue's stupid rule." she ended up screeching towards the end before necking back a beautiful blue drink.

"Someone care to explain?" Kurt asked confused and Brittany wrapped a weeping Rachel in her arms and Santana rubbed her back. Kurt for his part, drank another drink that kept seemingly appearing in front of him. Mercedes grinned wolfishly when he narrowed his eyes at her accusingly.

"Some members of the Young Club are single because those who have their heart are also part of the club." Unique explained gently, as if delivering news that would destroy Kurt's world. "Under Sue's big rule of not sleeping with co-workers, they have to suppress their feelings and just simply wait until they are no longer eligible to stay."

Kurt's mind went instantly the Nick and Jeff who had become closed off and weird when Kurt mentioned a relationship to them during his induction. The alcohol made a few stray tears trinkle down his soft cheek.

"Why wouldn't they just quit and then run off together into the sunset?" he asked in a whine, breathing hitched as he grabbed his chest in anguish.

"Have you ever told Sue you're quitting?" Mercedes asked and Kurt nodded while wiping tears away. "Exactly, you don't quit. The only way out is if she fires you or you die." Kurt gulped. How very cult like. "And there's no point trying to get fired by sleeping with a co-worker anyway because Sue will make you unemployable in New York in a heart beat. The Young Club is an amazing place and you'll have the best time of your life, as long as you follow the rules."

Fed up of the depressing turn of events, with both Kurt and Rachel crying to each other about her forbidden love for Finn, Santana decided to order, yet again, more shots for everyone. Which led to more glasses of wine, some exotic cocktail that Kurt had never heard of before yet smelled like petrol and a large glass, that resembled a fish bowl, filled with several different types of alcohol, with six straws, which they all drank at greedily. It was the arrival of two blondes at made Kurt realize just how drunk out his face he was.

"You!" the pale drunken waiter screamed angrily, pushing his way off his stall and wobbling over to the pair. His eyes on the woman. "You- you're the bitch that set up Dani." he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde girl with the cold face. "I remember you. You made Noah shout and Dani cry."

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde woman asked angrily, stepping up bravely into Kurt's personal space.

Kurt laughed in her face then turn to her blonde male company. "Sam, control your bitch or euthanize her." he slurred, throwing the girl a sneer.

"Woah, Kurt!" Sam warned in a dangerous voice. "There's no need to be rude. Me and Kitty are just here for a couple of drinks, we don't want any trouble."

So this manipulative bitch had a name, Kitty. Like a fucking cat. Like a pussy. Like a - Ok, Kurt was absolutely hammered and needed to hold himself up on a strangers arm, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Sam, whatever she is paying you, you should charge her double. You deserve better, even if it is just for the night." Kurt said as best as he could, nodding a copious amount of times.

"What the hell are you on about?" Kitty asked angrily before turning on a pale looking Sam. "What the hell is he on about Samu- Oh my God." the blonde gasped and Kurt frowned at the reaction. "You're a whore?" before Sam could even confirm or deny, Kitty slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the bar in tears.

Kurt was stunned. Sam looked a mixed between guilty and angry. His angry look locking on Kurt's swaying body. The pale waiter vaguely wondered what Blaine would have made of this random turn of events before bursting into tears so harshly that his body collapsed to the sticky floor.

"I'm so sorry Sammy!" he wailed sloppily, not caring about everyone in the vicinity watching him in amusement. "I didn't mean to out you, I thought she was a, you know, I mean how could she get someone like you on a regular- god, I'm making it worse aren't I?" he howled in distraught when Sam, who was actually smiling, nodded.

"Kurt, you are incredibly drunk." Sam stated the obvious as he helped Kurt to his feet. "You need to get home."

"Oh Sam, please accept my apology." Kurt mumbled into the blonde's strong shoulder. "You are so beautiful and kind and Kitty is just so awful." He heard Sam chuckle awkwardly in his ear. "Oh no, I might be slightly tipsy, but I'm not coming on to you. You're too kind. Like doormat kind. I mean, I've just ruined your night with the dragon lady and here you are, helping me stand up. If you were Noah, you would have kicked me in the stomach or bite me. Mmmm, I bet his bites are painful and that he growls when he fucks." Kurt gasped and burst out laughing. "Oh my Gosh, I can't believe I just said that to you Blaine-"

"I'm Sam."

"-Can you take me home please, I need to sleep." Kurt finished, completely ignoring Sam's injection as his eye lids became really heavy. "My… my address is in my wallet, Mr. Taxi driver." was the last thing he said before sleep completely took over him.

* * *

Blaine was asleep on the couch, wrapped up tightly in two blankets, one red and one blue, when the knocking awoke him. Peeling his eyes open, he pushed himself into the sitting position and tried look for his phone. The television in the background was still on and was showing a program were loads of loud angry people stood outside a storage unit, placing bets. Vaguely aware that Kurt sometimes watched the show whilst having trouble sleeping, Blaine decided that it must have been around 2am. The knocking returned and Blaine was reminded of what woke him in the first place. Cursing Kurt for either forgetting his keys or being too drunk to use them, Blaine slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to the door.

Blaine's suspicions were right, Kurt was there in a state that Blaine hadn't seen him in since their graduation party, only this time, he wasn't alone. Sam the prostitute was standing there, holding his best friends limp body up, smiling apologetically as his green eyes scanned over Blaine's sleep ruffled body.

"Errr." Blaine tried dumbly, still half asleep and his voice showing it.

"Someone's had a few too many and as a good Samaritan, I thought it be best to escort him home." Sam said with a dazzling smile that made Blaine not feel as resentful at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I hate Noah Fuckerman soooo much." Kurt mumbled into Sam's white shirt, eyes still very much closed. Blaine was torn between frowning and laughing.

"He's been saying that for the past ten minutes but shows no sign of actually being awake." Sam said in a humorous tone. Blaine felt guilt seeps into his veins as he watched guy he had automatically shunned, be so nice and casual about the whole situation. Had Blaine had previously thought Sam would be the kind to go out of his way to help another, Blaine probably wouldn't believe it. Brittany's voice echoed in his head. _Sam's a good person, Blaine._

"I appreciate it, thank you." Blaine said genuinely, a small smile on his lips. Feeling slightly awkward at just staring at Sam in wonderment, Blaine cleared his throat and look over to Kurt. "Did you carrying him here all the way from the bar on your own?" Sam shrugged almost coyly and Blaine felt something flutter in his stomach. Obviously a nights rest wasn't enough to cure him of his illness. He sincerely hoped he felt better by the time they went to Tina's later on in the day.

"No harm. Dude's as light as a feather." Sam answered as he shifted Kurt's weight for comfort.

"Oh." Blaine said, suddenly realizing that Sam couldn't stand around all night with a slumbering man on his arm. "Um… can you help me put him into bed please? I can't hold his dead weight by myself, trust me, I've tried." Blaine tried to joke, but even to his own ears, it sounded pitiful and lame.

"He get like this often?" Sam asked as he walked into the apartment and followed Blaine into the far end room.

"Not usual, but it's been known to happen once or twice." Blaine replied, holding open Kurt's door and clicking on the light switch. Sam walked in and strode over to the bed and as if sensing it, Kurt pushed himself away from Sam and fell unceremoniously onto it. Before Blaine could thank Sam, the blonde began taking off Kurt's black skin tight pants, placing the drunks head on one of Kurt's several pillows and tucking him in snugly into his duvet. Blaine watched on silently until Sam pulled back and Kurt hummed contently, snuggling in further to his bed. "You've done that before."

"I've got a younger brother and sister, twins, they are in high school and often come home from parties in this state." Sam smiled sheepishly as if unsure if he had crossed some sort of line.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Blaine blurted out as he followed Sam back out of the room and across the apartment to the door.

"Yep, both 17, Stacey and Steve. Mom and dad know about their weekend antics but refuse to acknowledge them when in such a state, so the save a whole lot of arguments and drama, I just do it naturally. Sorry if I over stepped the mark-"

"Oh no, you didn't. it was really sweet actually." Blaine said and instantly cursed himself when he saw Sam's face harden slightly. It had come out in such a surprised tone that Blaine wasn't surprised that the blonde took offense to it. Sam just nodded stiffly and turned on his heels."Sam?" Blaine asked quickly as the blonde began moving away. "Do you wanna… hang out sometime?" he questioned awkwardly, hands busying himself on picking at a bit of chipped wood on the door frame.

"Blaine, I'm straight."

"Huh? Oh, no not like that." Blaine laughed nervously. "I meant, I'm really curious about you - uh, not you but what you do, - not that I don't want to get to know you as well I just-"

"Blaine." Sam interrupted the curly head mans rambling with a warm smile. "Take a deep breath and start again."

"I realize I made a snap judgment on you before, I'm naïve and uneducated in what you do and I would appreciate it if you could sit down with me one day and I don't know, help loosen me up?"

"Wouldn't Sebastian be a better option for that?"

"He'll be too busy trying to hump me." Blaine smiled, resting his head against to door frame.

"You did say you wanted loosening up." Sam winked and pulled a smirk that would look at home of Sebastian's face. Blaine was completely mortified. Stunned silent. "Listen, I've got to shoot, so I'll see you around." the blonde mumbled with his head down and didn't wait for a reply before turning around and disappearing from view.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tina's party gets out of hand when Puck and Kurt once again clash, with interesting results and Sam's disappearance makes Blaine reevaluate his feelings for the blonde. **


End file.
